tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods of the Dwarfs
The Dwarven Pantheon of Gods came into existence around the time that Order began to create Aggal. He first created Denholm, the father of the Dwarven gods and the father of the Myglion, and then the Dwarven race. Before he set to the task of creating the Myglion the ancestors of the Dwarfs, he gave a bit of his power to six other ideas, resulting in the rest of the Dwarven Gods. What follows is a brief description of each. Denholm The High Father of the Dwarven Gods and creator of the Dwarven race. It is said he took the most precious of gems, ones he crafted himself and brought them to the primordial waters deep underground in what is now the Shield of Ordain. There he fused the gems with the surrounding stone and the water transformed them into living breathing creations. These he dubbed, the Myglion race. He granted them some of his own knowledge of shaping stone, metal, and gems. He gave their bodies’ endurance and the strength and resilience of stone. He gave them a language and is still the spirit at the core of every Dwarven heart. He is said to have a silver metallic like skin that shines in the light. He has a long flowing white beard and a bald head with deep blue eyes that glitter like sapphires, holding untold knowledge and wisdom. He is garbed in a half plate armor, that allows his muscles to show their greatness to all who look upon them. His favorite weapons are his twin hammers, which are his symbol. They are crossed with a gem at the very center of the cross point. Angart The “Ever Keeper” The historian of his pantheon and the Dwarven race. He is wise and intelligent, soft and calm. He is the keeper of knowledge, secrets, and the creator of the power of runes. His skin is bronze with a silver glitter and his eyes are a deep emerald. He is garbed in robes of an emerald color and carries a large tome and a staff. His symbol is a chisel and a book of runes. Ysura The Dwarven Goddess of motherhood, mercy and protection. She is a loving compassionate god, and is the wife of Denholm. She cares little for war and strife and strives to end it wherever she finds it. She however values protection and those who would protect those who cannot protect themselves. She believes in second chances, and the value of life. For these reasons she often finds herself pitted against the mighty Miognar. She is often garbed in simple low class clothes with a shield and mace. Both of which are her symbol. Miognar The ever watchful Miognar, the God of war, combat and strategy. He values the life of nothing but dwarfs; he cares not for second chances but swift action and punishment. All Dwarven warriors raise chants in his name as they charge into battle. His symbol is that of a mace and an axe. Bandun The Dwarven God of craftsmanship. He is the deity that all Dwarven craftsmen worship as they create their works of art. He cares little of anything besides his forge and his worshipers. To create is his goal and his craft. His symbol is that of a forge with a pile of gems sitting atop of it. Grimundaz The Dwarven God of grudges, vengeance, oaths and the keeper of the hall, the place where dwarves go when they die. All dwarfs hold grudges, all dwarfs make oaths, and many seek revenge and vengeance against those who have wronged them or their kin even apart by generations. It is Grimundaz that notes every grudge, every oath and every call for vengeance by the dwarven people and records it. He is the keeper of the pride of dwarves and weighs a dwarf's worth by their oaths, grudges and successful moments of revenge. All dwarfs revere Grimundaz, hoping to gain his favor in their life that they might be worthy in death to pass into the Hall of Ancestors. His symbol is the scales of balance and the beard. Kalisza The Dwarven Goddess of winter, storms, water and the land. She is an often angry goddess, wily and vengeful. She also has a more neutral side that devotes love and compassion to the land. All those that trespass on the land by overhunting or over logging, answer to her anger. Farmers and herders often call to Kalisza to aid them in the coming years for bountiful harvests and healthy stock. Kalisza's colors are an earthy brown and sapphire blue with long braided hair set with flowers and feathers. Her eyes are said to be like pearls and has porcelain-like skin. Her symbol is a snowflake.